


Raised To His Word

by Higuchimon



Series: Sons of the Mad King [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: They are Brron’s children.  Adopted, but his all the same, raised from infancy to obey only him.





	Raised To His Word

**Series:** Sons of the Mad King|| **Title:** Raised To His Word  
 **Characters:** Brron, Juudai, Johan|| **Ship:** N/A  
 **Chapters:** 1-1|| **Words:** 500  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX other AUs, A55, 301-500 words  
 **Notes:** I have one universe where Juudai was raised by Brron (King's Champion). I have another where Johan was (Stronger Than Water). So then I thought "What if they both were?" And here we are.  
 **Summary:** They are Brron’s children. Adopted, but his all the same, raised from infancy to obey only him.

* * *

“Who are you?” Brron asked, staring down at the brunet teenager before him, who stood wrapped in black armor, eyes far colder and more distant than the silver moon. 

“Your son. Your servant. Yours forever, my lord-father.” Juudai answered, the tones of his voice emotionless and remote. A stone would have had more warmth to it, if a stone could speak. 

Now Brron turned to the other: a hair or two shorter than Juudai, but wrapped head to foot in leather, his lips curved into a mocking smirk. “And you?” 

“Your son. Your servant. Yours forever, lord-father.” Johan mirrored his brother’s answer. Both learned their lessons extremely well. 

He nodded in approval. “What have you done for me this day?” He liked this part of their evening ritual. 

“Three villages crushed into dust and powder,” Juudai replied. “All of their souls taken to strengthen Super Fusion.” 

What sweet words. One day, Juudai would receive the greatest of Fusion cards from him, the card that Brron used to blend all twelve dimensions into one world. Either when Brron perished of age or in battle or if he ever had the strength to take down Brron himself. 

Brron didn’t think Juudai would. Their loyalty would never shift from him. He had nothing to fear. 

Now he observed Johan once more. “What have _you_ done for me?” 

“The survivors of those three villages, and two who dared to spy on us, were taken captive and have been brought to the prison. They will await your pleasure in the arena, lord-father,” Johan replied, a gleam of bloodlust in his gem-bright eyes. Brron rubbed his hands together, grinning. He _so_ loved the idea of slaughter he could oversee himself. What good sons he raised. 

Not to mention, they were still young. They could do all of the harsh tasks while he enjoyed the fruits of their labor. 

He nodded in approval towards them. “Very good, my children. Very good indeed.” 

For a moment, the briefest hints of pleasure appeared on both faces. While he’d trained them to soak up all of the praise he offered, he seldom actually gave any. The less he gave, the more they craved it, and the more that they would do for him in order to get it. 

“Return to your chamber. I’ll see you again at dinner.” He flicked one hand in dismissal. He would have to come up with more they could do for him soon. Best not for them to get bored without orders. 

In near perfect unison Juudai and Johan whirled and stalked away, vanishing down the corridor that led to their room. He could easily have given them separate rooms, but he liked seeing them grate against each other by not having that much personal space. He’d heard that was important for humans. 

Brron laughed softly as he headed down to the dungeons to check on his new captives. All that was truly important to his sons was his good will. They needed nothing more. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Brron doesn't know nearly as much as he thinks he does. 

**Extra Notes:** 6/25/19: I edited this to make it compatible with a new idea of mine. I am also cacklng ever so gleefully.


End file.
